From DE 10 2007 062 245 A1, a collision detection device surrounding the movable elements of the handling apparatus with media storages made of flexible material is known. The media storages are equipped with pressure sensors, which indicate a pressure increase upon collision and can be used to trigger protective circuits.
From EP 1 810 795 A1, a safety device is known, in which elastic, sealed, gas-filled protective covers surround the manipulators of a robot, which are equipped with one or several pressure sensors to be used in conjunction with a reference sensor for triggering protective circuits.
From DE 10 2006 044 071 B4, a robot protection device is known, in which elastic protective covers likewise surround the manipulator(s) to damp impacts, and a change in the pressure of said protective covers in the case of collision is detected by pressure sensors.